Poison
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: A short one-shot that tells Pansy's feelings for Draco. I hope you like it. It's also a song fic to Groove Coverage's Poison.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own 'Poison' By: Groove Coverage.

**A/N:** I love Pansy/Draco fics, so I thought that I would do my own. I hope you like it. It might not go by the books or even the movies, but I still thought it was a good idea. Please let me know.

Happy Reading!

**Poison**

_You're cruel divine  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_

For the last few years I have loved him. I tell myself that I don't know why, but I do. He is beautiful and powerful. Everything a bird could want. The only thing was, he was poison.

I watch as he runs a hand through his shaggy platinum locks. His cold gray eyes meet mine and he turns away in discuss. I want to walk over and shag him right then and there. His coldness only makes the fire grow hotter.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

He hurts me almost everyday. He tells me that I'm nothing but another bird to him. I usually call him a git and we usually shag until morning.

That has changed. The last few days have killed me. He had been snoging with Daphne Greengrass. _Greengrass!_ She was not even pretty. She was as plain as plain could be. She was what many, including myself, would call homely. Yet, he was with her and I wanted to be her.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

Tonight, we are alone. We are the only two in the common room. I want to run over and hold him close. I want him to burn me with his coldness and I want to let him know what he is missing.

I decide that throwing myself at his feet would most likely not be the best thing to do now. I do not want him to see me as _weak_.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

What am I to do? I want him to be mine. I want him to see only me. I want him to scream my name!

I sigh deeply and look at him again. Now he is standing. He leans against the arm of one of the plush green chairs and smirk. He is playing with me and I know it. I hate him, but I want him. I want only him. I love only him.

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins_

He takes a few steps closer and my breath is caught in my chest. I can't breath. I want to scream his name and call him a git.

His smirk widens and I know that he knows what he is doing to me. He can tell that I'm longing to be in his arms. He knows the hold he has on me. His knows that I am his and his alone.

_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

I sit up in the couch that I had been stretched out on. I lean against the arm and allow my legs to lay straight on the green material. I place my hands on either side of my legs and I hold my breath.

He is now standing above me. He looks down on me like I'm his prey. I am his prey. He is hunting me and I am allowing him. No! I want him to hunt me.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains._

He leans down so the his lips are almost touching my ear. A shiver takes over my body and is soon replaced by heat as his warm breath dances on my skin.

"You _need _me."

_Poison!_

I let out my breath and I feel as if I'm going to pass out. The lack of air and the heat that my body id going through. I want to die! I'm going to die.

He stands up and smirks once again, only to turn and walk away.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!_


End file.
